


Working at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction

by FahrezaArubusman



Series: Nightguard Adventure [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Tenth Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, Luke McKinley and Matt LeBlanc will be the Nightguard at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction and they both will be the Main Character of this Story. </p><p>Will both of them Survived the Night? </p><p>UPDATE on May 23rd 2015: The Rating for this Story has been changed from Teen and Up Audiences to General Audiences and the Archive Warning has been altered from Graphic Depictions of Violence to No Archive Warning Apply. </p><p>Thank you for your Attention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Tenth Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, Luke McKinley and Matt LeBlanc will be the Main Character. 
> 
> But, will both of them will survived the Night? 
> 
> This Work took 21 years after Mike Schmidt Adventure and 27 years after Jeremy Fitzgerald's Adventure and Fritz Smith Adventure.

August 17th 2014

Luke was aged about 20 years old. He's pretty tall, maybe 167 cm tall. He has Brown Hair and Amber Eyes. He still studied at the University at his hometown. He still have to paid a monthly expenses. Although he still received a money from his parents, for him it's still not enough. On one morning, he decided to get a work. He searched for the Vacant Jobs in the Newspaper. 

"Hmm...looking for a job, an easy and comfortable job" mumbled Luke. 

He noticed that all the Vacant Jobs needs an Experience, at least one year. 

"Why all the Vacant Jobs needs an Experience??" ask Luke to himself. But he didn't know the answer. 

Then he continued to searched for a vacant job that does need any Experience. Then, maybe he spotted one. 

"This is interesting" said Luke. 

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction**

_The new horror attraction needs a_

_Security Guard to work the Nightshift from 12.00 AM to 06.00 AM_

_We Promise that this is will be your most Valuable and Unforgettable Job in your life!_

_200$ a week and you'll be have a chance to be_

_A Dayshift Guard_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Called us on: 1451251463_

_Or on our website: www.fazbearsfright.com_

"I'll immediately take this graveyard shift!" said Luke in grinned expression. 

Then he called Fazbear's Fright. 

"This is Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction . May I help you?" said a woman voice. 

"Umm... I want to take to the Nightguard Position" said Luke. 

"For that, I'll connect you with the Manager" said the Woman voice. 

"Okay, thank you!" said Luke. 

"Have a Nice Day!" said the Woman Voice. 

Then Luke have to wait for the Manager to picked up the phone from him. 

"This is the Manager of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. What can I held you?" ask a Man voice. 

"Umm...i want to take the Nightguard Shift at your place" said Luke. 

"You want to take the Nightguard Position?" ask the Boss's of Fazbear's Fright. 

"Yeah, I'd like to" said Luke.

"That's Great! When you can start your shift?" ask the Boss. 

"Tonight I can do my first shift" replied Luke. 

"Great! So, you have to come to here at 11.00 PM" said the Boss. 

"Sure" replied Lake shortly. "Oh yeah, one more thing, where I can find your place?" 

"We're at 12 th Road" said the Boss while Lake wrote the address on a small paper. 

"Okay, that's it!" said Luke. 

"Okay then, see you tonight and Have a Nice Day!" said the boss while he hanged the Phone.  

"At least, I have a Job. The name is Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" said Lake in grinned expression painted in his face. 

But, he just didn't know what he'll dealing with. 

The same Day 

At 11.00 PM

Luke has arrived at his new workplace. 

"So, this is the Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" said Luke in his mind. 

Then he immediately made a walk into the Attraction. When he inside the Attraction, he felt something creepy in the Attraction. 

"Why I'm feeling so scared? Maybe it's because this place is in fact a Horror Attraction" said Luke. 

He didn't noticed that someone has stood behind him. 

"BWAAAA!!!" scream The Man. 

The scare made Luke screamed and fell to the Floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING???" ask Luke in high pitched sound to the man that had scared him. 

The man just laughed so hard. 

"Hahaha...I'm so sorry, hahaha..." said the Man while he tried to hold his laugh. "I'm sure...100 percent...that you must be the New Nightguard" 

Then the Man helped Luke to stood up. 

"I'm Mr. Max McKenzie. I'm the owner of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction and your new BossI. You can call me Mr. Max" said the Man. 

"Oh...did you do something like that to your new worker?" ask Luke.

"Sometimes..." replied Mr. Max. "I'm so sorry to do that" 

"That's okay, Mr. Max" said Luke with little laughed heard from him.

"So, let's go to my Office to get everything sort out" said Mr. Max. 

Then they both walked to the Mr. Max's Office. After they go inside the Office, Mr. Max took a seat in his chair, but Like just stood, scanning the Mr. Max's Room. 

"Please, have a seat, young man" said Mr. Max. 

Then Luke took a Seat, opposite from Mr. Max's seat. 

"So, I think you're still young to be worked here" said the Boss. 

"Umm...i don't considered myself as young. I'm 20 years old" said Luke. 

"Oh, you still 20 years old" react the Boss. "So, why you want to work here?" 

"I just want to increase my income" replied Luke.

"Oh, I see. Okay, so this is your Nightguard Uniform" said the Boss while he handed Luke the Nightguard Uniform. "I hope you're fit in the Uniform"  

"I hope so" said Luke. 

"Oh yeah, you have to fill this Contract Paper" said the Boss while he handed Luke the Contract Paper. 

"What? A Contract? You mean, a Working Contract?" ask Luke while he read the Contract Paper. 

"Yeah, a Working Contract. By signing the Contract, you are agree to work here as the Nightguard here for minimum Five Nights. By this Contract too, you will be able to take an Overtime at the end of this week and you'll be moved as the Dayshift guard" explain the Boss. 

"Okay. I just have to sign this Contract and I'll be work here as the Nightguard in Five Days?" ask Luke.

"Of course" replied the boss shortly. 

"Do you have a pen? Because I don't bring a pen" said Luke. 

"Here, use my pen" said Mr. Max while he handed his pen to Luke. 

"Thanks" said Luke. 

Then he signed his Contract Paper. 

"Here" said Luke while he handed his Boss the Contract Paper and the Pen. 

The bods read the Contract Paper closely. 

"So, welcome to the Family, Luke McKinley" said the Boss while he stood up and sticking out his hand. 

"Thanks, boss" replied Luke while he also stood up and grabbed his boss hand and shook it. 

Then Luke detached the Hand and then he sat in his chair again. Mr. Max do the same thing as Luke. 

"Oh yeah. I've been contacted the Previous Nightguard. He also aged like you. He finished his shift last week. He'll be your co-workers for Five Nights" said the Boss. 

"That's great!" said Luke. 

Then the door knocked by someone from outside the door. 

"Please, come in!" said The Boss. 

Then someone looked same aged as Luke walked inside the Room. Luke turned his head to saw his new Co-worker. He's pretty tall, much like he is. He has Black Hair and Blue Eyes. 

"That's your new Co-worker" said the Boss. 

Then he took a seat beside Luke. 

"I'm glad you come" said Mr. Max. 

"Me too" replied the Man shortly. 

"Beside you, that's your new Co-worker" said Mr. Max. 

Then he turned his head to Luke. 

"Please, introduced yourself" ordered the Boss to the Man. 

Then he stood up from his chair. Luke also stood from his Chair. 

"Wow, you same as tall as me!" said the Man. 

"I think so" replied Luke. 

Then Luke sticking out his hand. 

"Luke McKinley. You can call me Luke" said Luke. 

Then the Man grabbed Luke's hand and shook it. 

"Matt LeBlanc. Call me Matt" said the Man. 

Then they both detached the Hand from eachother. And then they both sat in their own chair. 

"So, let's go to the office" said the Boss. 

Then they all made a walk to the office. A moments later, they all arrived at the office. 

"So, this is your new Office, Luke" said the Boss. 

Then Luke and Matt made a walk inside the Office. While Like and Matt took a look in the Office, Mr. Max watched his wristwatch. 

"It's 11.50 PM. I've to go now" said the Boss. 

"Let me escort you, sir" said Matt. "Like, maybe you can changed your clothes while I'm escorting Mr. Max?" 

"Okay" said Luke.

Then Matt escorted Mr. Max to the Entrance while Luke changed his clothes. 

"This is the Master Key, Matt" said Mr. Max whole he handed the Master Key. "Keep everything in the Place, okay?" 

"Okay" replied Matt while he received the Master Key from his boss. 

Then the Boss left the Attraction. Matt made a way back to his Co-worker. 

"Are you ready, Luke?" ask Matt to his new Co-worker. 

"Definitely" replied Luke.  

"Every night, at 12.00 AM, there's a phone call that I called "Phone Dude". He'll give is both some information. But from the Second Night and onwards, that means tomorrow till the end of your first Five Nights here, he'll be replaced by someone I called "Phone Guy". For me, It just something weird" explain Matt. 

"Okay" replied Luke.

Then the chime rang across the Attraction, indicating that their shift has started. 

"Let's start this Nighshift!" said Matt in high pitched sound. 


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's and Matt's first Night at Freddy's Fright: The Horror Attraction.

August 18th 2014 

At 12.00 AM

As soon as Luke and Matt started their nightshift, the phone started to rang. 

"I told you" said Matt. 

"Whatever, let's hear the Message from what you called "Phone Dude", show we?" said Luke to his Co-worker. 

Then the Phone started to Played the Voicemail by it's own. 

Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night.

"Wow, that's pretty long enough" said Luke while he watched his wristwatch. "It's already 04.15 AM" 

"Yeah, that's a long Voicemail" replied Matt. "But the next one, the Message will more shortly than this night" 

Then Matt opened the Camera Monitor. 

"Let's we have take a look, show we?" ask Matt to his Co-worker. 

Luke just nodded. 

Then Both of them watched the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to all the Camera inside the Attraction. 

"Many Cameras" said Luke.

"Yeah, so many Camera" said Matt. "In this Toogle, there's 10 Camera. You haven't see the Vent Camera" 

"Vent Camera?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah, Vent Camera" replied Matt. "Let's see the Vent Camera by pressing this Map Toogle Button" 

Then the Camera flipped into the Vent Camera. 

"Extra Camera. More Camera to see" said Luke. 

"Yeah, maybe it's little complicated" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera back to the Attraction Camera. "Is there any movement?" 

"Hmm...movement? No, not tonight" replied Matt. "Tomorrow Night" 

"Tomorrow?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah, it's that I told you?" ask Matt. 

"Mmmm..." replied Luke with mumbled. 

Then Luke closed the Camera Monitor and turned his head to the Maintenance Panel. 

"Hmm...maybe you can explain this Maintenance Panel?" ask Luke. 

"Okay, I'll show you how to use that thing" replied Matt. 

Then he put his chair closer to Luke. 

"Give me the Maintenance Panel" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke handed the Maintenance Panel to Matt. 

"This is Maintenance Panel. From this Panel, you can recover everything that went down in this Attraction" explain Matt while he turned his head to his Co-worker. 

Luke do the same thing as Matt's do. 

"Everything that went down?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah. Everything in this Attraction can went down and offline. Make you very vulnerable to Your Enemies attack" said Matt. 

"My Enemies? My Enemies are in this place?"

"No, not your human enemies. It's something different. But you'll see what I mean" 

"Oh okay. At least my enemies aren't here" 

The they both turned their head to the Maintenance Panel again. 

"Honestly, there's many problem that can occur in this Place. But, Mr. Max only chose the Three Main Problem here as the Nightguard or the Dayshift guard. The Problems are: Auto Device, Camera System, and Ventilation" said Matt. 

Then Matt pointed his finger to the Audio Device. 

"This is Audio Device option. From here, you can recovered the Audio Device that broken" said Matt. "For the Dayshift Guard, this is a Major Problem, because this device can give a spook to the Visitors. Rather than the Lifeless Animatronics that scattered all across this Attraction, the Audio is the Most Useful to give the Visitors spook" explain Matt. "For the Nightguard, like us, the Audio Device is the Device that can draw your enemy attention. If this Device broken, you have to repair it fast"

Then Matt pointed his finger to Camera System option

"This is Camera System option. From here, you can recover the broken Camera. Because if one Camera went down, another Camera including the Vent Camera also with down and cannot broadcast feeds to the Camera Monitor and literally, you'll be blind if this option has an "Error" written beside the Camera System text. So, you'll have to repair it fast. If not, you cannot track your Enemies movement and they can caught you" explain Matt. 

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Some of the Camera can spawn a Hallucinations. So, just be aware!" said Matt. 

"Hallucinations? Some of the Camera can spawn a Hallucinations?" ask Luke.

"Yeah, a Hallucinations. You'll see what I mean" said Matt. 

Then Matt pointed his finger to the Ventilation. 

"This is Ventilation option. From here, you can recover any Ventilation System in this Attraction" said Matt. "Oh yeah, if the Ventilation went offline, an alarm will rang, signing you that Ventilation System has down. You have to repair it very fast. As soon as the Alarm blaring, you have to repair the Ventilation System. If not, you'll see some Crazy stuff that can makes you crazy, just like the Phone Dude say" said Matt. 

Luke Just nodded. 

Then Matt pointed his finger to Reboot All option. 

"This is Reboot All option" said Matt. "If there's more than one Error, you have to choose this option in order for multiple Error can be repaired at one time. Of course, this option will take a long time than the other option" said Matt. 

"Okay, I got it" said Luke. 

Then the Bell chime rang across the Attraction. 

"Finally, our shift has over" said Matt while he sighed a relieve. 

Luke also sighed a relieve. Then they both stood from their chair and walked to the Front Door. 

"Let's go from this place" said Matt. 

"Yeah, let's go!" replied Luke. 

Then they made their way to the Front Door. After they arrived at the Front Door, Matt put the Master Key and unlocked the door. Then he opened the door and get out, followed by Luke. After took a step, they saw their Boss walk towards them. 

"So, how's your Night?" ask Mr. Max to his Attraction Nightguard. 

"Nothing" said Luke. "Am I right, Matt?" 

"He's right. Nothing happened to us today" continues Matt. 

"Oh, okay....Luke, are you ready for your Second Night?" ask the Boss. 

"Of course" replied Luke shortly. 

Then the Boss turned his head to Matt. 

"You, Matt. Are you ready too?" ask the Boss. 

"I'm ready for my second night" replied Matt. 

"Excellent! See you both tonight!" said Boss while he started to took a walk into the Horror Attraction. 

"See you tonight!" said both Nightguard. 

Then they both went to their Home to prepared their Second Night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be Luke's and Matt's Second Night at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap will made an Appearance as well as Phantom BB. 
> 
> You'll see what's will going on to them!


	3. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's and Matt's Second Night to work at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. In this Chapter, Springtrap and Phantom BB will made an Appearance as well as Phantom Mangle.

August 19th 2014

At 12.00 AM

Matt and Luke has arrived at their workplace at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. As soon as Matt closed down the Attraction, their Second Night has started.

"Are you ready, Luke?" Ask Matt to his Co-worker. 

"Absolutely!" replied Luke. 

"This Night, the Main Enemy has become active this night as well as the other. So, this night will become maybe terrifying to you and maybe me" said Matt. 

"Why do you talk like that to me? We're even not starting our shift yet, and you already have give me a spook, man!" said Luke while he started to giggled. 

"Actually, our shift has started. And I just want to warn you" replied Matt. 

Then a burst of Loud Laugh echoed across the Horror Attraction. Then the Phone started to rang. 

"Ah, there it is! Finally, we have a phone call!" said Luke while he started to hold his laugh. 

Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!

Then the Phone cut off. 

"Hey, what the...why he left so soon?" ask Luke. 

"I have no idea" replied Matt. 

"I'm wonder what he mean "A Real One". Do you know that mean?" ask Luke to his Co-worker. 

"I know. But, you'll know what he mean" replied Matt. 

Then the Phone started to played the old tapes that "Phone Dude" and his Co-worker found. 

Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"That should be the Audio Training Cassettes that "Phone Dude" talking about" said Luke. 

"Of Course!" replied Matt. "What do your think if not an Audio Training Cassettes?" 

Then Luke watched his wristwatch. 

"02.15 AM. About 3 hours and 45 minutes to go" said Luke.

Then Luje grabbed the Camera Monitor and he flipped the Camera to the Cam 09 and he found something. 

"Hey, Matt...come here" ask Luke to his Co-worker. 

Then Matt put his chair closer to Luke and also watched the Camera Monitor. 

"What is that?" ask Luke. 

Matt then made a scan to the Monitor. 

"It's one of your Enemy here. His name is Springtrap" said Matt. 

"His Name is Springtrap?" 

"Yeah, Springtrap"

Then Luke thinked for a second before asked Matt something about his new Enemy. 

"Hmm...his name is Springtrap? Why he's called like that?" ask Luke.

"I just don't know. I just heard from some workers that his Previous name is "Spring Bonnie" before that suit broken because it's Springlock System broke. Then someone put it on and crushed to death by faulty Springlock System in the suit. From that incident, that Animatronic called "Springtrap"  although some worker still called him "Spring Bonnie". I'm personally called him Springtrap" explain Matt. 

"Oh okay. I'm understand" said Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the other room. He flipped the Camera to the Cam 10 and he found something. 

"What the heck is this?" said Luke.

Then Matt also watched the Camera Fedds. He saw Phantom BB closed the whole Camera Monitor Screen. 

"Shit...be ready for the..." said Matt. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed Forcefully and Phantom BB Made a Loud Screeched sound to both Nightguard. Made both Nightguard fell to the floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?!?" ask Luke to his Co-worker in high pitched sound while he started to get up and his eyes started to blinking much. The Ventilation Alarm has blared in the office. 

"REBOOT THE VENTILATION SYSTEM! HURRY!" ordered Matt to his Co-worker while he also tried to stood up and his eyes also started to blinking much, just like Luke. 

Luke immediately told the Maintenance Panel and tap on the Ventilation while there's a text "Error" written beside. Luke immediately tap the option and the sound of "Beep"  heard from the Office. Then the "Beep"  sound stopped and the Alarm also stopped blared. Their eyes stopped blinking much. 

Then they both sat in their chair again. 

"CHECK THE CAMERAS, NOW!" ordered Matt 

Then Luke grabbed again the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to all the Room in the Attraction and they found nothing. 

"Shit...he isn't anywhere in the Attraction!" said Like in Panic. 

"Check the Vent Camera!" ordered Matt. 

Then they both checked the vent Camera and flipped the camera to all vent Camera. Then they found him in the CAM 15.

"HE'S THERE!" scream Luke. 

"SEAL THE VENTS NOW!" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke tapped the CAM number twice and the beep sound heard from the office and then the vent has been sealed. 

"Huh, that was close!" said Matt while he sighed a Relieve. 

"I think so" said Luke. 

Then they both tried to calmed their self. 

"Okay, I think we can focused now" said Matt. 

Then they both opened the Camera Monitor again and flipped the Camera to all the Room in the Attraction. They found Springtrap in the CAM 09. 

"He's here" said Luke. 

"Heh, where?" ask Matt in curious. 

"Here" said Luke while he pointed his finger to the end of the Hallway. 

"Oh yeah, he's there" said Matt. 

Then the Camera turned into Static and then after the Camera went to normal again, they found Springtrap no longer there. 

"Press the Audio" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke pressed the Audio and then a sound of laugh heard throughout the Attraction. Then the Camera went to Static again and when the Camera recovered again, they both saw Springtrap back into his Position in CAM 09.

"Oh, so that's the function of the Audio" said Luke. 

"To draw the Springtrap attention" continues Matt. 

Then they always kept watching Springtrap Movement. If Springtrap made a move from the CAM 09, they always played the Audio to hold Springtrap from getting into them since only him can made them both killed. 

2 hours later

Luke then watched his wristwatch. 

"05.20 AM. Just half an hour to go" said Luke. 

Then he open the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to all the Room inside the Attraction and then he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera. 

"Heh, at least he didn't moved from CAM 09" said Luke. 

"That's Great! At least he cannot do something to us" said Matt. 

Then something caught Luke's attention. 

"Matt, there's a Text in the Monitor. It's said "Audio Error". What is it mean?" ask Luke.

Then Matt turned his head and also watched the Camera Feeds. He saw a text "Audio Error" written in the top left corner of the Camera Monitor. 

"Ooohhh that thing...I'll reboot it. Just watch the Springtrap Movement" ordered Matt. 

Then Matt opened the Maintenance Panel and Tapped on the Audio Device option and then a sound of "beep" heard again from the office. Then the sound of "beep" stopped and Matt closed the maintenance panel. 

Then he also watched the Camera Monitor and the they flipped the Camera to the Place where Mr. Max placed Foxy Head. After rather flipped the Camera to all the Room in the Attraction, finally the found it. But, instead they found the Foxy Head become a Light Wall, they found Phantom Mangle. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully again. And a loud screeched sound heard throughout the Attraction. 

Then they saw the Phantom Peeked out his/her head in the window in front of the Nightguard. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?!?" said Luke in high pitched sound. 

"I DON'T KNOW THAT THING!!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM OR...OR WHATEVER THAT THING IS!!!" replied Matt in also high pitched sound. 

Then he/she disappeared from the window and also the Screeched sound stopped. Then they opened the Camera Monitor and Luke found the Text of "Audio Error" written on the top left corner. 

"Audio Device Error again" said Luke. 

"Huh, that thing is always break!" said Matt. 

Then he opened the Maintenance Panel and reboot the Audio Device. After finished, Matt closed the Maintenance Panel and joined Luke to watched the Camera Feeds. 

"Watch the Springtrap Movement and try to not to do something with us" said Matt. 

Luke just nodded and still watched the Camera Feeds. He then flipped the Camera to the other room and found Phantom BB again. 

"Be ready!" said Matt. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and Phantom BB let out a loud screeched sound to the Nightguard. Once more, the screeched sound made both Nightguard to fell of from their Chair. The alarm of Ventilation Error went to on again. 

"I really didn't like him!" said Luke while he tried to stood up and he reached the Maintenance Panel and Tapped the Ventilation. A moments later, the Ventilation recovered again and the alarm stopped blared. 

"You think fast" said Matt. "I like that" 

Then Luke opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the room where Springtrap are. Luke little surprised when he spotted that Springtrap no longer there. 

"Matt, he's gone" said Luke. 

"Who's gone?" ask Matt. 

"Of course Springtrap" replied Luke. 

Just play the Audio and he'll back to the spot" said Matt. 

Then Luke played the Audio Device and he noticed that Springtrap doesn't go to the Sound Source. 

"Not working! He's not back to the CAM 09" said Luke while he stars D to flipped the Camera to searched the Springtrap. 

Matt then joined Luke to searched for the Springtrap. 

"Keep an eye on every room" ordered Matt. 

Luke just nodded.

Then Matt watched his Wristwatch. 

"05.58 AM. 2 minutes to go. Come on!" said Matt. 

Then Matt joined again to searched for the Springtrap. After flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera, they found that Springtrap in the CAM 12.

"Seal the Vent!" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke immediately tapped the CAM number twice and then the vent has been sealed. 

"Okay, one moment to go" said Matt. 

Then the chime rang across the Attraction. 

"YEAH, WE DID IT!!!" screeched Matt. 

Luke just signed a Relieve that his and his Co-worker shift had over. Then they both walked to the Front Door and unlocked the Door. After they unlocked the door, they got out from the Attraction. A few steps away, they found their Boss walk to them. 

"So, how's your both night?" ask the Boss to the both Nightguard. 

"Pretty Intense, isn't it?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah, pretty intense" continues Matt. 

The Boss looked at them both closely. 

"Are you both ready for your third night?" ask the Boss. 

The both Nightguard nodded. 

"Of course, sir. We're always ready" replied Matt. 

"I know that I can count on you both" said Mr. Max. 

Then Matt handed the Master Key to the Boss and then the both Nightguard went home to Prepared their Third Night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be Luke's and Matt's Third Night and some of New Phantom will made an Appearance. 
> 
> You'll see what's will going on to them!


	4. The Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's and Matt's Third Night to work at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. In this Chapter, Springtrap will more active as well as Phantom Freddy and Phantom Chica will made an Appearance and also with the Phantom BB

August 20th 2014 

At 12.00 AM

Just like yesterday, Matt and Luke has arrived at their workplace here at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. 

"Hey, Luke!" greeted Matt. 

"Hey!" replied Luke while he walked on front of the office and the he entered the Office after he closed down the Attraction and locked the Attraction. 

"Are you ready?" ask Matt. 

"Sure, I am" replied Luke. 

Then the Phone started to rang again, just like the night before. 

Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Heh, that's little creepy. He said something about Springlocks. Just like yawned you describe the Springtrap. He said that if you're in the Suit, maybe the suit like Springtrap, you cannot breathe and if you do that, the Springlock System will fail and can injury you and I think, can make you dead" said Luke while he turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"Yeah, that's creepy. You could die if breathe inside the Suit" said Matt. 

Then Luke thinking of something about the Phone Message and the he realized something. 

"Did he said that Every Location have a room that all the Animatronics, the visitor couldn't see and find. And what makes that interesting is that the Room is Always off-camera and there's no in the Digital Map Layout. This room is only to be used if there's an accident involving the Springlock System Suit, like the Springtrap have" said Luke. 

"You mean, that he said there's something like a Secret Room in every location of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" ask Matt. 

"I don't know. Maybe he talk something like a Secret Room or some kind of a Safe Room" said Luke.

Then Luke grabbed the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the CAM 07.

"There's the Springtrap" said Luke. 

"At least, he didn't moving, is he?" ask Matt. 

"Not at this time" replied Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static. 

"He's moving" said Luke. 

Then Matt joined watched the Camera Feeds. 

"Search him!" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to CAM 08. The Camera recovered again and he saw Springtrap stood in the Hallway of CAM 08.

"He's in the CAM 08" said Luke. 

Then Matt pressed the Play Audio Button. 

"At least, the Audio will hold him off" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Vent Cam and pressed the CAM 11. The "Beep" sound from the Camera Monitor heard from the Office and then the beep sound stopped. 

"I've closed the CAM 11" said Luke. 

"Okay, at least if he moved to CAM 09 and moved to CAM 11, he cannot go anywhere except he had to go back" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Attraction Cam again. Then he flipped the Camera to CAM 09. 

"He's still not moved from CAM 08" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"He's moved" said Luke again. 

"Track him down" ordered Matt. "Maybe he go to CAM 09" 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to CAM 09. The Camera recovered again. He saw Springtrap stood at the bottom left corner. 

"Yeah, he's there" said Luke while he pressed the Play Audio Button and the sound of laugh echoed across the Attraction. "At least, the sound can hold him off" 

"Have you sealed the CAM 11?" ask Matt. 

"Yeah, I've sealed that Vent" replied Luke. 

Then Luke saw the text "Audio Error"  written in the top left corner of the Camera Monitor. 

"Audio Device Error again, Matt" said Luke while he closed the Camera Monitor. 

Then Matt opened the Maitenance Panel and reboot the Audio Device. The "beep"  sound heard from the Office and echoed across the Attraction. Luke joined to looked at the Maintenance Panel. Then Matt closed the Maintenance Panel and he froze. 

Luke saw his Co-worker froze. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" ask Luke. 

Matt just started to shaking. Luke then turned his head to the direction of Matt's head. He saw an Animatronic or something walked in front of their office. Luke stared to gasped. 

"What is that?" ask Luke while he started to shaking. 

"B-be prepared..." said Matt in shaking sound. 

Then the Animatronic ducked. Luke little confused because he nowhere to be found by him. 

"Where is that thing" ask Luke. 

Then the Phantom let out a loud screeched sound towards the Nightguard, made the box Nightguard fell from their Chair once again. The alarm of Ventilation Error started to blared. 

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!?!" ask Luke while he tried to reached the Maintenance Panel and pressed the Ventilation option. The sound of beep heard and echoed all across the Attraction. 

"HIS NAME IS PHANTOM FREDDY!" said Matt in high pitched sound while he tried to stood up. 

Then the sound of beep stopped and the Alarm stopped blared as well. The the both Nightguard sat in their own chair again. Luke immediately opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the CAM 09. But, Springtrap no longer there. 

"Springtrap's missing!" scream Luke. 

"Search him!" said Matt. 

Then Luke frantically find for the Springtrap from the Camera Monitor. After some moments later, he didn't found him. 

"He's nowhere!" said Luke in panic. 

"Keep looking!" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Vent Cam. Luke then flipped the Camera to the CAM 14 and he found him. 

"I found him!" said Luke while he signed a relieve. 

"Great! Have you sealed the vent?" ask Matt. 

Then Luke saw the Vent cam and he surprised. 

"SHIT! I HAVEN'T SEALED THE VENT!" scream Luke in horror. 

"SEAL IT!!!" said Matt in high pitched sound. 

Then Luke frantically tapped the CAM 14 twice and the sound of loud beep heard throughout the Attraction. Then the sound of beep stopped, indicated that the vent has been sealed. 

"Oh...okay..." said Luke while he tried to catch a breath. "The vent has been sealed" 

"That's good" said Matt while he also tried to catch a breath. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he flipped the Camera to CAM 07 and he found something in the Arcade Machine. 

"What the hell is that?" ask Luke. 

Then Matt also watched the Camera Fedds and he then froze again. 

"Prepare yourself!" ordered Matt. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed Forcefully and then the Phantom let out a loud screeched sound to both Nightguard. Once again, made the Nightguard fell from their Chair and hit the Floor hardly. The Ventilation Error alarm started to blared in the Office. 

"AGAIN???" said Luke while he tried to stood up. 

Then he reached the Maintenance Panel and tapped on the Ventilation. The sound of beep heard again and echoed across the Attraction. He saw his Co-worker also tried to stood up. Then Luke helped his Co-worker to stood up. 

"Thanks, Luke" said Matt. 

"You're welcome" replied Luke. 

Then the beep sound stopped and the alarm also stopped to blared. Then they both sat in their chair again. Matt immediately opened the Camera Monitor and started to flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap. 

"Maybe, from tomorrow night, we have to bring a seat belt" said Luke. 

"Yeah, maybe" said Matt while he tapped his hand on his Co-worker shoulder. 

Then a burst of Loud Laugh echoed from the office. Then they both stopped laughed. While Matt still watched the Camera Feeds, Luke watched his Wristwatch. 

"04.15 AM. 1 hour and 45 minutes to go" said Luke. 

Then he joined to watched the Camera Feeds. Matt still searched for Springtrap. He flipped the Camera to every room in the Attraction. When at CAM 04, he spotted him. 

"There! He's there!" said Luke while he pointed his finger to Springtrap. He peeked his head from the CAM 04 and stared at the Camera. 

"Yeah, it's him" said Matt. "He's getting closer to us" 

Then Matt flipped the Camera to CAM 06 and then he pressed the Play Audio button. 

"Come on...come on...follow the sound" said Matt with hope. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. Matt immediately flipped the Camera to every room and then after the Camera recovered again, he found Springtrap is in the CAM 06.

"Ah, finally...you follow the sound" said Matt while he sighed a relieve. Then he noticed that the Audio Error again. 

"Luke, can you please reboot the Audio Device?" ordered Matt. 

"I'm on it" replied Luke.

Then he turned his head and grabbed the Maintenance Panel and reboot the Audio Device. Then the sound of beep echoed again all across the Attraction. Then Matt screamed to Luke. 

"Luke! Reboot the Ventilation! The system is Error!" ordered Matt. 

"The Audio reboot isn't complete yet!" replied Luke. 

The alarm of Ventilation Error started to blared. 

"REBOOT IT NOW!!" scream Matt to Luke. 

Then as soon as the Audio Device reboot completed, Luke immediately pressed the Ventilation and the sound of beep echoed once again all across the Attraction. Then, after some moments later, the beep sound gone and the alarm stopped blaring. 

Matt immediately flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap. He found that Springtrap in CAM 05.

"Huh, he's still away from us" said Matt. 

Then Luke dropped the Maintenance Panel and joined to watched the Camera feeds. He saw Springtrap in the CAM 05.

"Maybe you've to play the Audio" suggest Luke. 

"Yeah, you're right" replied Matt. 

Then he pressed the Play Audio button. Then they both closed the Camera Monitor and saw Phantom Freddy walked in front of their office. 

"OPEN THE CAMERA MONITOR AGAIN!" ordered Luke.

Then Matt opened the Camera Monitor watched the Camera feeds. Like also do the same thing as Matt's do: watched the Camera feeds. 

Then Matt closed the Camera Monitor and saw Phantom Freddy no longer walked in, front of them again. Then Luke watched his Wristwatch again. 

"05.00 AM. An hour to go" said Luke. 

Then Luke opened the Camera Monitor and he noticed that Springtrap no longer in the CAM 05 again. 

"Where is he?" wondered Luke. 

Then they heard a banging sound from a vent. 

"What is that sound?" said Luke while he turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"He's in the Vent! Check the Vent Cam now!" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Vent Cam and flipped the Camera to every Vent Cam. Then he spotted him in one of the Camera. 

"He's in CAM 13!" said Luke in panic while he immediately tapped the Cam number twice and the beep sound heard again from the office. Then the sound of beep stopped, indicated that the vent has been sealed. 

"Okay, the vent has been sealed" said Luke. Then he flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and flipped the Camera to CAM 05 to draw the Springtrap's attention. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. Luke knew that Springtrap has moved to the CAM 05. Then the Camera recovered again and he saw Springtrap stood in the hallway of CAM 05. 

"At least, he back to CAM 05" said Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the CAM 07 and pressed the Play Audio button. The the Camera went to Static again and then recovered again. He saw that Springtrap is in the CAM 07.

"He move to CAM 07" said Luke. 

"Great! At least we have a distance from him" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to CAM 10 and found Phantom BB. 

"BE READY FOR THE NEXT JUMPSCARE!" said Luke. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed Forcefully and the both Nightguard found that Phantom BB has stood in front of them and then he let out a Loud Screeched sound, made the both Nightguard to fell of from their Chair again. The alarm of Ventilation Error blared again. 

"WHY HE ALWAYS DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT???" protest Luke while he tried to stood up and then he reached the Maintenance Panel and then reboot the Ventilation. Matt then took up and opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap and he has moved to other room. 

"He's not in the CAM 07!" said Matt in panic while the alarm stopped blared. Matt frantically searched for Springtrap and then he didn't found him. 

"Shit! Where he go?" said Matt in Panic. 

Then Matt closed the Camera Monitor and then he shocked. Luke found his Co-worker froze again. 

"Oh come on, Matt! What's going on again?" ask Luke. 

But Matt still froze. Then Luke turned his head and he gasped. He found that Springtrap has peeked his head to the Office, in the Doorway. 

"Oh My God...we're screwed!" said Luke. 

Then Matt watched his Wristwatch. 

"05.40 AM. Come on...20 Minutes to go..." said Matt. 

Then he turned his head to Luke. 

"Let's hope...that the Ventilation didn't error...or we'll screwed up" said Matt to Luke softly. 

Luke just nodded. 

About 19 Minutes later. 

The alarm for the Ventilation Error has blared. 

"Oh no...oh no..." mumbled Matt. 

"Come on...come on" said Luke. 

The both Nightguard felt their heart started to raced more fast. 

Then they both vision started to blurry. The both Nightguard then closed their eyes. They knew that they'll die. Then all the sudden, the chime rang across the Attraction, indicated that their shift has over. Then all the System rebooted automatically, including the Ventilation with a loud beep sound echoed across the Attraction. Then, a moments later, the sound of beep gone and the both Nightguard opened their eyes. 

"Are we died?" ask Like to his Co-worker. 

Then Matt looked at his Wristwatch. 

"06.01 AM" said Matt. "I think...we made it..."

Then they looked at the condition around them. They didn't found Springtrap. Then a loud and screeching screaming sound heard from inside the Attraction. Then they both walked happily to the Front Door and then they unlocked the door and found their boss has stood in front of the Front Door. 

"Good Morning, you both!" greeted the Boss. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Max" replied Matt. 

"Why you both looked so happy and I can looked at your expression that you both little pale?"ask the Boss. 

"Umm...we're almost die...actually..." said Luke. 

"Almost die? What are you talking about?" ask the Boss. 

"Yeah, we're almost caught by Springtrap" replied Matt. 

"Oh, I see...so, next time to be more careful, okay?" ordered the Boss. 

The both Nightguard nodded. 

"So, are you ready for your Fourth Night?" ask the Boss. 

"Sure" reploed Luke. 

"Absolutely" continues Matt. 

"Okay, see you tonight!" said The Boss. 

Then Matt and Luke went home to prepared their Fourth Night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they made their Third Night. But, will they survived their Fourth Night? 
> 
> You'll see what's will going on to them!


	5. The Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's and Luke's Fourth Night to work at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. In this Chapter, all the Phantom will make an Appearance (expect for Phantom Puppet) and Springtrap will more active than the other Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is pretty long than the other Chapter in this Work. Maybe this story contain more than 3000 words and I wrote this chapter in about 3 hours! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoyed this long chapter!

Matt and Like has arrived at their Workplace here at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Like usual, Matt and Luke have a brief with Mr. Max. Then on of them escorted Mr. Max to go out from the Attraction. This time is Luke turn. 

"Hey, Luke. Just forget anything about your and Matt's last shift okay?" ask Mr. Max. 

"Yeah, I'll try to do that, Mr. Max" said Luke. 

Then the Boss handed Luke the Master Key and then as soon as his boss got out from the Attraction, Luke immediately locked the Attraction. Then after he locked the Attraction, he immediately took a walk to the Office where his Co-worker, Matt has waited for him. 

"Have you closed the Attraction?" ask Matt. 

"Yeah, I've closed this place" replied Luke while he sat in the chair. "Oh yeah, have you brought your seat belt?" 

"I'm forget about that. How about you?" ask Matt. 

"Neither do I" replied Luke. 

Then the clock struck 12.00 AM. 

August 21st 2014

At 12.00 AM

As soon as their Nightshift started, the phone started to rang, just like the other night. 

Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Hmm...I think he talk something about the Multiple Springlock System failure in some of the old location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza involving the Springlock Suit. Maybe some models like Springtrap. I think they've found the truth about that someone has been killed by this Springlock Suit" said Luke. 

"And they decided to not to use the Suit anymore to prevent other accident involving this Springlock suit. The worker have to used the other suit that not using the Springlock instead the Source that used Springlock " continues Matt. 

"Good observation" said Luke while he started to smile. 

"You too" said Matt. 

Then Matt opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the CAM 07. He saw Springtrap stood beside the Arcade Machine. Luke also joined Matt to watched the Camera Feeds

"There it is" said Matt. 

Then he flipped the Camera to CAM 08 and pressed the Play Audio button. The sound of laugh echoed across the Attraction. 

"Follow the sound, Springtrap" said Matt. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. Then Matt waited for a second until the Camera recovered again. Then the Camera recovered again and he saw that Springtrap moved to CAM 08.

"Hmm...at least he moved" said Luke. 

Then a text written in the Top Left Corner. It said that the Ventilation and the Audio Device has error. 

"Luke, please reboot the Ventilation and Audio Device" ordered Matt. 

"Okay" said Luke while he turned his head to the Maintenance Panel and when he turned his head, he saw something stood at the Office. 

"Matt, something here..." said Luke. 

Then Matt closed the Camera Monitor and turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"What's wro..." Matt's interrupted when he saw Phantom Foxy has stood in the Office. 

Then all the sudden, the Phantom jump right to the both Nightguard and he let out a loud screeched sound and Made the both Nightguard to fell of from their chair. The alarm for Ventilation error has blared. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???" ask Luke while he tried to stood up.

"HIS NAME IS PHANTOM FOXY!" replied Matt in high pitched sound. "HURRY! REBOOT THE VENTILATION FIRST!" 

Then Luke reached the Maintenance Panel and reboot the Ventilation. The beep sound heard from the Office and echoed all across the Attraction. Then, a moment later, the alarm stopped blared and then Luke immediately reboot the Audio Device. The beep sound heard again and echoed all across the Attraction. While Luke watched the Maintenance Panel, Matt immediately opened the camera monitor and flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 but he didn't found Springtrap. 

"Luke, the Audio has been rebooted?" ask Matt. 

"Not yet!" replied Luke. 

Then the sound of beep gone and Matt immediately pressed the Play Audio button on CAM 09. 

"Go to the Sound" said Matt. 

Then he forgot about something. 

"SHIT! I'VE NOT SEAL THE CAM 11!!!" said Matt in panic. 

"What did you said? Seal the Vent!" said Luke. 

Then Matt frantically flipped the Camera to the Vent cam and he immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 11. He saw Springtrap has crawled into the vent. Then he immediately tapped the Cam number twice and the beep sound heard again from the office. Then, a moment later, the sound of beep gone. He knew that the Vent has been sealed. 

"Huh, that was a close one!" said Matt while he sighed a relieve. 

"Yeah, and forget about that again!" said Luke. 

Then Luke joined Matt to watched the Camera feeds. Then Matt immediately flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and Matt immediately pressed the Play Audio button. 

"Follow the sound, Springtrap" said Matt. Then the Camera went to Static again. Matt knew that Springtrap has moved from the Vent and back to the CAM 09. Then the Camera recovered again and the both Nightguard saw that Springtrap has moved to the CAM 09.

"He's in the CAM 09" said Matt. 

Then Matt flipped the Camera to CAM 04 and found Phantom Mangle again. 

"Shit" cursed Matt. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and then the loud screeched sound heard all across the Attraction. Then Matt opened the Camera Monitor again and found Phantom BB at the Monitor. 

"Oh God..." said Matt. 

Then Phantom BB jump right at the Nightguard and he let out a loud screeched sound. Made the both Nightguard to backoff from their Chair, but they didn't fell to the ground. The Ventilation alarm has blared. 

"I'll reboot the Ventilation" said Luke. 

Then Luke saw Phantom Foxy again and he jump right at Luke. Made him screamed in high pitched sound while Phantom Foxy also let out a loud screeched sound. Then Luke immediately stood up and reboot the Ventilation. The beep sound heard from the Office. 

"WHAT THE HELL...ARE WE JUST GET TWO JUMPSCARE AT ONE TIME???" ask Luke. 

"YEAH! " replied Matt shortly. 

Then the sound of beep gone and the alarm also stopped to blared. 

"I'll reboot the Audio Device" said Luke. 

Then Luke tapped on the Audio Device and the beep sound heard again from the Office. Matt then opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap. Then the sound of beep gone. Matt immediately pressed the Play Audio button. 

"Where are you, Springtrap?" mumbled Matt while he still searched for Springtrap. While Matt watched the Camera Monitor, Luke watched his wristwatch. 

"03.45 AM. 2 hours and 15 Minutes" said Luke. 

Then he joined Matt to watched the Camera Monitor. Matt still flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap. 

"Where is he? My patience has dried out..." said Matt. 

Then he found him. He was in CAM 08.

"Okay, he's in CAM 08" said Matt. 

Then he flipped the Camera to CAM 09 and pressed the Play Audio button. 

"Follow the sound, Springtrap" said Matt. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"I think he moved to the sound" said Luke while Matt immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 09.

Then the Camera recovered again. They both found that Springtrap is In the Hallway of CAM 09. They also noticed that the Audio Device and the the Camera tuned on to black static. 

"The Camera and the Audio went down" said Luke. 

"This time, I'll reboot the system" said Matt while he grabbed the Maintenance Panel and then he pressed the Reboot All option. Then the sound of beep heard throughout the Attraction. 

"Are you choose the Reboot All option?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah, I choose that" replied Matt. 

Then the sound of beep has gone and then Luke watched the Camera Monitor. Matt then dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he joined Like to watched the Camera Monitor. Luke began to searched for Springtrap because he's not in the CAM 09.

"Heh, he moved when the Camera went down" said Luke while he pressed the CAM 10. Instead found the Springtrap, they found Phantom BB again. 

"HE'S AGAIN!!!" said Luke. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and them they saw that Phantom BB has stood in front of them and then he launched himself to both Nightguard while he also let out a high pitched screeched sound. The screeched sound made the both Nightguard fell from their Chair and the Ventilation Error alarm has blared from their office. 

Then Luke immediately stood up while his eyes started to blinking much and then he found Phantom Foxy also in the Office. 

"SHIT!!!" cursed Luke. 

Then the Phantom Foxy jump right at Luke while he let out a loud high-pitched screeched sound. The screeched sound made Luke fell again to the floor hardly. 

"AUW!!!" screeched Luke while his head hit the floor hardly. 

Then Matt immediately stood up and the  he immediately grabbed the Maintenance Panel and he immediately pressed the Ventilation. The beep sound heard again from the office. 

"LUKE! WATCH THE CAMERA!" ordered Matt. 

Then Luke immediately stood up and then opened the Camera Monitor and he didn't found Springtrap in the CAM 10. 

"HE'S NOT IN CAM 10!" said Luke in horror while he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera. 

"SEARCH HIM!" ordered Matt while the the beep sound gone and the Alarm stopped as well. 

Then Luke found him in CAM 14. 

"Okay, we found him" said Luke. 

"Where is he?" ask Matt while he joined Luke to watched the Camera Monitor. 

"He's in the CAM 14. The CAM 14 has been sealed" replied Luke. 

"Okay, we need to avoid the Phantom" said Matt. 

"Maybe, if we found Phantom in the Camera, we must immediately flipped the Camera to other room that doesn't have any Phantom" suggest Luke. 

"Yeah, it worth a try" said Matt. 

Then they watched the Every Camera in the Attraction and then they found Phantom in the CAM 07. 

"Matt" said Luke. "What is that Phantom?"  

Then Matt turned his head to the Camera and found that the Display on the Arcade Machine has been replaced by a creepy face. 

"Oh...that's Phantom Chica. She's not dangerous. She can't force close the Camera Monitor" said Matt. 

Like just nodded. Then he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera again and he immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 14.

"He's still there" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"Okay, now he's moved" said Luke. 

"Yeah...he's moved" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 10. Luke immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 09 and then he pressed the Play Audio button. As soon as Luke pressed the Play Audio button, the sound of Hello echoed across the Attraction and as soon as the sound of Hello gone, the Camera went to Static again. 

"Okay, now he's moved to CAM 09" said Luke. 

Then the Camera recovered again and then they found that Springtrap is in the Hallway of CAM 09.

"Have you sealed the Vent in the CAM 11?" ask Matt to his Co-worker. 

"Oh yeah" said Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and he immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 11 and then he pressed the Camera number twice. The sound of beep heard throughout the Attraction. Then the beep sound gone, indicated that the Vet has been sealed. 

"Okay the vent has been sealed" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera again and flipped the Camera to CAM 09. 

"He's still there" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"I think he moved to the Vent now" said Matt. "If I were you, I immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 11 now" said Matt. 

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and flipped the Camera to CAM 11. And then the Camera recovered again Luke didn't found Springtrap in the Vent. 

"Where is he? He's not in the vent" said Luke. 

"That's weird. He always go to the vent" said Matt. "Maybe, you've to flip the Camera to the Attraction Camera again?" 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and he immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 09 but he didn't found Springtrap. 

"No, he's not in the CAM 09" said Luke. 

"CAM 10" said Matt. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to CAM 10. But he didn't found him. 

"He's not in the CAM 10 too" said Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to CAM 08. Then they found him. 

"Okay, he's in CAM 08" said Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to CAM 09 and then he immediately pressed the Play Audio button. The sound of laugh heard and echoed across the Attraction. Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"Okay, now he's moved" said Matt. 

Then the Camera recovered again and they didn't found Springtrap in the CAM 09. 

"He's not in the CAM 09" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the CAM 10 and then he found Phantom BB. Immediately Luke flipped the Camera to the CAM 09. 

"Huh, that's a close one!" said Luke while he sighed a relieve. "At least, we don't have to get any jumpscare again" 

Then Luke immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 07 and he found Springtrap stood besides the Arcade Machine. 

"He's in the CAM 07" said Luke.

"Okay" said Matt shortly.

Then Luke noticed that the Audio error again and then the Camera went down again. 

"The Audio and the Camera went down!" said Luke. 

"Okay, I'll reboot it" said Matt while he turned his head to the Maintenance Panel. And then he found Phantom Chica ran towards his face while she let out a loud screeched sound, made Matt fell to the Floor. Luke was also surprised and he also let out a loud screaming sound. The alarm of Ventilation error blared again and echoed across the Attraction. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???" said Luke while he still watched the Camera Monitor and his eyes started to blinking much. 

"HER NAME IS PHANTOM CHICA!" replied Matt while his eyes also started to blinking much. Then he saw Phantom Foxy again. 

"SHIT!!!" cursed Matt. 

Then the Phantom jump right at Matt while he also let out a loud screeched sound. Luke, once more he's screaming in high pitched sound. 

"WHAT IS THAT, MATT???" said Luke while he started to laughed hardly. 

"JUST PHANTOM FOXY, LUKE!" replied Matt while he also started to laughed. 

Then Matt grabbed the Maintenance Panel and pressed the Reboot All option, since all the System in the Attraction went down. 

"All the System in the Attraction went down! I've never expected this to be happen!" said Matt while the sound of beep heard and echoed across the Attraction. Then the beep sound gone and the Ventilation error alarm has stopped blared. 

"At least, all the system has recovered again" said Matt. 

Then Luke watched the Camera Monitor. Matt joined Luke to watched the Camera Monitor. Then the chime rang across the Attraction. Indicated that their Night shift has over. 

"Yeah, we made it again!" said Luke. 

"We made it!" continues Matt. 

Then they stood up from their Chair and then they walked out from the Attraction. After unlocked the Front Door, they immediately greeted by their Boss. 

"Good Morning, Matt and you too, Luke" greeted the Boss. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Max" greeted Matt. 

"Good Morning, Mister" continues Luke. 

"So, how's your both night?" ask the boss in curious. 

"Pretty Intense than the other night, isn't?" said Matt and then he turned his head to Luke.

"Yeah, tonight pretty intense" said Luke. 

"So, are you both ready for the Fifth Night?" ask the Boss. 

"Sure, we're ready" replied Luke. 

"Excellent! See you tonight" said the boss. 

Then Luke handed Mr. Max the Master Key and then they both went home to prepared their Fifth Night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least, Matt and Luke made their Fourth Night and they are prepared for their Fifth Night. The Next chapter, all the Phantom will made an Appearance and they will more active than this night as well as Springtrap. 
> 
> You'll see what's will going on to them!


	6. The Fifth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's and Matt's Fifth Night at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. In this Chapter, every Phantom (except for Phantom Mangle) will made an Appearance as well as Springtrap.

Matt and Luke has been arrived at their Workplace when the Attraction closed. Then as soon as the Attraction locked, their Fifth Nightshift has started. The Time changed into August 22nd 2014.

August 22nd 2014

At 12.00 AM

As soon as their Nightshift started, the phone started to rang again. 

Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Hmm...that's weird" Matt finally said. "He said maybe the Company has knew about Springbonnie"

"I think so" Luke replied. "I've opened the Internet about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Many people said that the Pizzeria has many accident, including numerous Children Murder and the Infamous The Bite of 87" 

"Numerous children Murder and the Bite of 87? Yeah, I've heard about that. The Numerous Children Murder are the reference to The Missing Children Incident in 1980s and the the Bite of 87 happened on November 14th 1987. That two major incident made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down, and revived somewhere in 1992 or 1993, but closed down again for Health Violation and don't many people are dare to go to the Pizzeria because of that two major incidents that occurred in 1980s" explain Matt. 

"Wow, I think you don't know about that!" said Luke while he tapped his hand on his Co-worker's shoulder and then they both started to laugh. 

"Okay, Let's get back to work" said Matt while he opened the Camera Monitor. 

"Yeah, let's go" continues Luke while he also watched the Camera Feeds. 

Then Matt flipped the Camera to the CAM 07 and he saw Springtrap stood beside the Arcade Machine. 

"There he is" said Luke. 

"Yeah" continues Matt. 

Then Matt flipped the Camera to CAM 08 and then he pressed the Play Audio button and then a Hello sound echoed across the Attraction. 

Then the Camera went to Static. 

"I knew it. He's moved to CAM 08" said Matt. 

Then the Camera recovered again and they both saw Springtrap stood in the Hallway of CAM 08.

Then the Camera error. 

"Oh come on!" cursed Matt. 

"I'll reboot it" said Luke while he turned his head to the Maintenance Panel. 

Then Luke grabbed the Maintenance Panel and pressed the Camera System and then the beep sound echoed across the Attraction. Then the beep sound gone. 

"Okay, reboot complete" said Luke whole he dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he saw Phantom Freddy walked in front of the Office. 

"Oh God..." said Luke. 

Immediately Luke grabbed the Maintenance Panel again. Matt saw his Co-worker do. 

"Luke, what are you doing? Nothing to be reboot" said Matt while he turned his head to his Co-worker while he opened the Maintenance Panel. 

"There's Phantom Freddy walked in front of the Office" said Luke in low sound. 

Matt just nodded. Then he watched the Camera Monitor again. Then Luke asked his Co-worker. 

"Matt, is he gone?" ask Luke. 

Then Matt room a peek to the window and he didn't found him. 

"No, he's gone" said Matt. 

Then Luke dropped the Maintenance Panel and Immediately joined Matt to watched the Camera Monitor. 

"Is he still in the CAM 08?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah, he's still there" replied Matt. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. Indicated that Springtrap moved to other room. 

"Okay, he's moved" said Luke. 

"I know" replied Matt while he flipped the Camera to CAM 07. 

Then the Camera recovered again and they didn't found Springtrap. 

"Where is he?" ask Matt in wondered. 

"Maybe, he's in CAM 09?" said Luke. 

Matt immediately flipped the Camera to CAM 09 and they both found Springtrap stop at the end of the Hallway of CAM 09.

"Maybe, you'll have to Play the Audio, Matt" suggest Luke. 

"Yeah, I'll do that" said Matt. 

Then he pressed the Play Audio button and the sound of laugh echoed across the Attraction. 

"At least, it can hold him off" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"He's moved again" said Luke. 

Then Matthew flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then they found that the Camera System went down again. 

"Shit, the Camera went down again" cursed Matt. "This time, you'll watch the Camera Monitor and I'll reboot the Camera" 

Then Matt turned his head and grabbed the Maintenance Panel and pressed the Camera System and the beep sound echoed across the Attraction. The Like called him. 

"Matt! The Audio Device also went down!" said Luke in soft screaming sound. 

Then as soon as the Camera System recovered again, Matt immediately pressed the Audio Device and the sound of beep heard again and echoed across the Attraction.

"He's in the Vent!" said Luke while he pressed the Camera Number twice and the sound of beep heard again and echoed all across the Attraction. Then the sound of the beep gone and the Vent has been sealed. A moments later, the sound of beep from the Maintenance Panel also gone, Indicated that the Audio Device has recovered again. 

"Okay, I just have to dragged him from the vent" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and then he pressed the Play Audio button and the sound of laugh echoed all across the Attraction. 

"Okay, now you've to go back to CAM 09" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. The both Nightguard waited patiently to saw that Springtrap has moved to CAM 09. Then the Camera recovered again and they didn't expected something like that to be happened to them. 

"Damn, he's again, the Phantom BB" said Luke. 

Then the Camera closed forcefully and then the both Nightguard saw the Phantom BB stood in front of them and then he jumped right at them both. Made the both Nightguard at screaming in horror. Then as soon as the Phantom BB gone from their face, the Ventilation error alarm has blared and their eyes started to blinking much. Matt immediately grabbed the Maintenance Panel and rebooted the Ventilation. The done of beep echoed all across the Attraction. While Matt watched the Maintenance Panel, Luke watched the Camera Monitor. He saw Springtrap Moved very fast. 

"Matt, Springtrap move very fast!" said Luke. 

Finally, Luke stopped at CAM 05.

"Press the Audio Button!" ordered Matt whole the sound of beep gone and the alarm stopped blared. 

Then Luke immediately pressed the Play Audio Button and the sound of laugh echoed all across the Attraction. Then the Camera went to Static. 

"At least, he's go to the CAM 05" said Luke while he sighed a relieve. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the vent Camera and then he sealed the CAM 13. The sound of the beep sound echoed again all across the Attraction. Then the sound of beep gone and then the Camera went to Static again. 

" Okay, he's moved. I think he go to the Vent" said Luke. 

"Yeah, I think so" continues Matt. 

Then the Camera recovered again and Luke immediately flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and flipped the Camera again to CAM 13. Matt then joined Like to watched the Camera feeds. And they both saw Springtrap has crawled into the vent. 

"Now, you can go to the CAM 07 and stay away from us" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 07 and then he pressed the Play Audio Button and the sound of laugh echoed across the Attraction. As soon as the Sound gone, the Camera went to Static again. 

"Now, he's moved to the CAM 05" said Luke. 

"The he'll go to the CAM 06 and then CAM 07" continues Matt while the CAM 05 went to Static again and then recovered again at CAM 06. A moments later, the Camera went to Static again and then recovered again at CAM 07.

"Now, I just have to sealed the Vent on CAM 12" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 12 and then he pressed the CAM number twice and then the sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. As soon as the beep sound gone, the Camera went to Static again. The both Nightguard knew that Springtrap moved to the Ventilation. 

"Now, he's moved to the Ventilation" said Luke. 

Then Luke saw something unexpected. He's a that the display in the arcade Machine has changed into Phantom Chica face. Luke was very terrified. 

"Oh come on! You..." Luke interrupted whole he felt his camera monitor closed forcefully and then he turned his head to the left and then he saw Phantom Chica moved fast to his face. Matt also saw Phantom Chica moved very fast to his face while she opened her beak and she also let out a loud screeched sound to the both Nightguard. The loud screeched sound made the both Nightguard to screaming in horror. After Phantom Chica gone, the alarm for the Ventilation started to blared. 

"You watch the Camera while I reboot the Ventilation" ordered Matt. 

Then Matt grabbed the Maintenance Panel and then he pressed the Ventilation and the the sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction while Luke opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap while he's not in the CAM 07 again. 

"Where are you?" said Luke whole he busy to flipped the Camera to the CAM 08 and he didn't found him there. The the sound of beep gone and the alarm stopped blared. Then Matt joined Luke to searched for Springtrap. 

"He's not in the CAM 08?" ask Matt. 

"No, he's not there" replied Luke. 

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and the he saw Springtrap stood at the bottom left corner of the Camera. 

"Ah, there it is!" said Luke while he pointed his finger to the bottom left corner. 

"Yeah, there he's" continues Matt. "Maybe, he'll go to the Vent and you have to to deal the vent" 

"Yeah, I'll do that" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 11 and then he pressed the Camera number twice and the the sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. A moments later, the sound of beep gone, indicated that the Vent has been sealed. 

"The vent has been sealed" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera again and the he flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and he saw Phantom BB blocked the Vision. 

"Oh my..." said Luke while he felt the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and the both Nightguard saw Phantom BB has stood in front of them and the he jump right at their face while he let out a loud screeched sound. Made the both Nightguard to fell to the ground again. The alarm started to blared again. 

"I really didn't like him" said Luke whole he tried to stood up. 

"Neither would I" continues Matt while he tried to reached the Maintenance Panel. 

Then Luke saw Phantom Freddy walked in front of their office and the he ducked down. 

"Be prepare for..." Luke interrupted while he saw Phantom Freddy charged at him while he also let out a loud screeched sound. Made Luke screaming in horror. Then his eyes started to blinking much. 

"Hurry, Matt. My eyes started to blinking much! Reboot the Ventilation!" ordered Luke while he tried to stood up again. 

"I know! My eyes also started to blinking much!" continues Matt. 

Then Matt saw something stood at their office. Phantom Foxy has stood inside the Office.

"Oh My..." said Matt while he saw Phantom Foxy jump right at him while he also let out a loud screeched sound to Matt. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MATT???" ask Luke while he started to laughed at his Co-worker. 

"Ah, something usual. Phantom Foxy jump right at me" replied Matt while he also started to laughed. 

Then he reached the Maintenance Panel and then he reboot the Ventilation. The sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction while Like opened the Camera Monitor and he didn't got the Visual and he also noticed that the Audio also error. 

"Matt, the Camera System and the Audio Device is down!" said Luke. 

"WHAT???" ask Matt in unbelievably expression. "OH COME ON!" 

As soon as the Ventilation rebooted and the alarm stopped blared, he immediately pressed at the Reboot All option. The sound of beep echoed again all across the Attraction. Then, a moment later, the sound of beep gone and Luke can got the Camera visual again. 

"Okay, I get the Camera Visual" said Luke. 

"Okay" said Matt while he dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he joined Luke to watched the Camera feeds. 

"Now, where are you" said Luke while he started to flipped the Camera to searched for Springtrap. He immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 10 and he didn't found him. 

"He's not on the CAM 10" said Luke while he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and the he immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 14. Then he saw Springtrap has crawled into the vent. 

"Now, I just have to sealed the Vent" said Luke while he pressed the Camera Number twice and the sound of beep echoed. Then a moment later, the sound of beep gone, indicated that the Vent has been sealed. Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and then he pressed the Play Audio buttons and then the sound of Hello echoed all across the Attraction. Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"Okay, now he's moved to the CAM 10 and he'll go to the CAM 09" said Luke. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 08 and he spotted something weird. 

"Matt, what the heck is that thing?" ask Luke to his Co-worker while he pointed out his finger to the end of the Hallway of the CAM 08.

"Shit...that's..." Matt interrupted when he saw the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and them he and Luke saw a Phantom facing his/her face to the the both Nightguard while the Phantom also let out some sound that loud and earpiercing sound. The both Nightguard closed their ears. 

"MATT WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING???" ask Luke in high pitched sound. 

"IT'S PHANTOM PUPPET!!!" replied Matt in alps high pitched sound. 

"WHAT, PHANTOM PUPPET YOU SAID???"

"YEAH, I SAID THAT!!!" 

Then Luke tried to turned his head, trying not to facing the Phantom, but the Phantom followed the Luke's field of vision. 

"HE ALSO FOLLOWING WHENEVER I TURNED MY HEAD!!!" said Luke. 

"WHAT???" ask Matt. 

Then the Puppet gone from their vision. Like immediately opened the Camera Monitor again and tried to tracked down the Springtrap. Matt also joined Luke to watched the Camera Monitor. Then Matt watched his wristwatch. 

"05.55 AM. Five minutes to go" said Matt. 

Then he heard something banged inside the Vent. 

"What is that sound?" ask Luke while he turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"Maybe...open the Vent Camera" ordered Matt. 

Luke then flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he started to flipped the Camera to the every Vent Camera in the Attraction. Then he spotted him in one of the Vent. He's in CAM 11.

"Ah there he is!" said Luke. "Now, I just have to..."

The Camera went to Static again. 

"Oh My God...we're too late" said Luke in panic. 

Then they both heard some banging sound from the vent. And then Luke closed the Camera Monitor and then the both Nightguard turned their head to the Doorway and they found that Springtrap has peeked his head to the inside of the Office. 

"Oh no" said Luke in panic. 

Then Luke opened the Camera Monitor again and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 01 and then he pressed the Play Audio button. The sound of laugh echoed all across the Attraction. Then the both Nightguard saw Something walked fast to the front of the Camera Monitor.

"Luke, don't try to close the Camera Monitor" said Matt. 

"I'll try" continues Luke. 

"If you closed the Camera Monitor, we'll be..."

Then the Chime rang across the Attraction, indicated that their Nightshift has over. 

"Huh, we made it again" said Matt. 

"Yeah, we made it again" continues Luke. 

Then Luke slowly closed the Camera Monitor and he didn't saw Springtrap in front of the Camera Monitor. 

"He's left" said Luke. "Let's get out from here"

Then the both Nightguard walled to the Front Door and then they unlocked the door and the they both saw their boss has waited for them. 

"Good Morning, you both" said Mr. Max to his Attraction Nightguard. 

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Max" said Luke. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Max" continues Matt. 

"So, how's your both Night?" ask the Boss. 

"Intense" replied Luke shortly. 

"Yeah, he's right" continues Matt. 

"Okay, now you both go to my office" ordered the Boss. 

Then they all walked into the Attraction. Then they arrived at the Boss's office and then they moved into the office. 

"Now, have you both sit down and I'll write your both Paycheck" said Mr. Max while he took a seat. 

The both Nightguard also took a seat in front of their office seat. Mr. Max then put a Book of Paycheck and then he started to wrote. 

"What is it the date today?" ask the Boss to the Both Nightguard. 

"Umm...August 22nd 2014" said the both Nightguard. 

"Okay, I'll write for Luke first" said Mr. Max. 

Then he write the Paycheck for Luke. 

"This is for you, Luke" said Mr. Max while he handed Luke the Paycheck. 

"Thanks, Mr. Max... My first Paycheck" said Luke while he take a look to his first paycheck. 

 

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction**

**Workers Paycheck**

Number of Paycheck: 2586. Date: August 22nd 2014

Pay This to the Order of: Luke McKinley 

Worker Rank: Nightguard 

Amount of Salary: $200 (Two Hundred Dollars) 

**Work Time Summary**

Standard Work Time: 30 Hours (6×5 Days) 

Overtime: 0 Hours (0×0 Days) 

Memo: _First Time Paycheck, don't you?_

 

Then Mr. Max proceeded to wrote the Paycheck for Matt. 

"This is for you Matt" said Mr. Max while he handed Matt his paycheck. 

"Okay, thanks mister" said Matt while he also saw his Paycheck. 

 

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction**

**Workers Paycheck**  

Number of Paycheck: 2587. Date: August 22nd 2014

Pay This to the Order of: Matt LeBlanc 

Worker Rank: Nightguard 

Amount of Salary: $200 (Two Hundred Dollars) 

**Work Time Summary**

Standard Work Time: 30 Hours (6×5 Days) 

Overtime: 0 Hours (0×0 Days) 

Memo: _Welcome back to the Nightguard Position!_

 

"Okay. Now, I have more more thing to talk about. Can you both work tonight?" ask Mr. Max. 

"I can do that tonight" replied Luke. 

"Yeah, me too" continues Matt. 

"Excellent! See you tonight" said Mr. Max. 

Then the both Nightguard stood from their chair and went home to prepared their Overtime. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Matt has survived their Fifth Night at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction and in the next chapter, they'll be in Overtime AKA The Nightmare in the Game. Every Phantom will made an Appearance as well as Springtrap. They'll be more ACTIVE than the other Night. 
> 
> You'll see what's will going on to them!


	7. The Sixth Night AKA The Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's and Matt's final night to be the Nightguard at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Every Phantom and Springtrap will more active than the other Night and they'll more visiting the Nightguard more often.

Matt and Luke has arrived at their Workplace. When they both walked into the Front Door, they saw their Boss has stood in the Front Door. 

"Good Night you both!" greeted Mr. Max. 

"Good Night, Mr. Max" replied Luke. 

"Good Night, Mr. Max" replied Matt. 

"Are you both ready for your Overtime?" ask the Boss. 

"We're always ready!" replied the Both Nightguard simultaneously. 

"Good, we'll talk something later in the Morning" said the Boss. 

"Okay" said Matt. 

Then the Boss handed the Master Key to Matt. 

"Okay, lock this place and Good Luck to you both" said the boss while he walked to his Car. 

"Okay, sir" replied Matt.

Then he turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"Are you ready?" ask Matt to his Co-worker. 

"Yeah, I'm ready" replied Luke. 

"Let's get inside and I'll lock the door" said Matt while he stared to walked into the Attraction and Luke followed him in the back. 

Then Matt closed the Door and then he looked the door and then they both walked to the Office. As soon as they sit in the chair, their Sixth Night has started. 

August 23rd 2014

At 12.00 AM

As soon as their Nightshift started, the phone started to rang again. 

Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

"Now the safe room has been sealed. The Company decided that because the Previous Incident, maybe a worker use the safe room to escape themselves from someone or something and finally use use the Safe Room to escape from something. The Management has knew that something about a worker use the safe room to escape from something that catching whoever this person is. So the Management sealed the Safe room and none of the Worker, Animatronics, or Visitor and even an Insurance Representatives can go to the Safe room. I still don't get it why the Management sealed the Safe room. Maybe, because something related to Springtrap?" ask Luke to his Co-worker. 

"If I were the Management, maybe I'll told you what's really going on! Yeah, it hike the Manager sealed the Safe room because their discovery about Springtrap" replied Matt while he opened the Camera Monitor. 

"I really still don't know why that safe room sealed by the Management" said Luke while he also watched the Camera Monitor. 

Matt then flipped the Camera to CAM 07 and saw Springtrap stood beside the Arcade Machine. Matt immediately flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he flipped to CAM 12. The beep sound echoed all across the Attraction. Then the sound of beep gone and Matt immediately flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he didn't saw Springtrap again in the CAM 07.

"Now, where he go?" said Matt while he flipped the Camera to CAM 08. Then he found him stood at the Hallway of CAM 08. 

"Ah, there he is" said Matt. 

Then the Audio Error message written in the top left corner and the also with the Ventilation. 

"I'll reboot the Audio Device and the Ventilation" said Luke while he turned his head to the Maintenance Panel and when he turned his head, he saw Phantom Foxy stood in the office . 

"Oh, come on!" protest Luke while the Phantom jump right at his face while he also let out a loud screeched sound. The loud screeched sound made Luke screaming in horror while the alarm started to blared inside the Office. Luke immediately grabbed the Maintenance Panel and then  he pressed at Reboot All option since Audio and the Ventilation go offline at the same time. As soon as Luke pressed the Reboot All option, the sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. 

"Luke, the Audio has been rebooted?" ask Matt. 

"Not Yet!" replied Luke. 

Then the sound of the beep gone and the alarm stopped blared. 

"Okay, all the system has been rebooted" said Luke whole he dropped the Maintenance Panel. 

Matt immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and then he pressed at the Play Audio button. The sound of laugh echoed all across the Attraction. Then the Camera went to Static. 

"Okay, now he's moved to the CAM 09" said Matt while Luke also joined Matt to watched the Camera Monitor. Then the Camera recovered again and they saw the Puppet stood at the end of the CAM 09 hallway. 

"Damn..." cursed Luke. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and they both saw Phantom Puppet blocked their vision one again. He/She also let out a loud sound that doesn't sounds like the other Phantom. 

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN???" ask Matt in high pitched sound. 

The Phantom still silent. 

Then Matt tried to turned his head but the Phantom always followed whenever Matt or Like tuned his head. 

"THIS IS RIDICILOUS!" said Luke in high pitched sound. 

Then the Phantom gone from their face. 

"At least whatever that is, now that thing is gone" said Luke.

Then Matt opened the Camera Monitor again and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 09, but he didn't found Springtrap. 

"Because of that thing, now I lost the Springtrap" said Matt while he flipped the Camera to the CAM 08. 

But he didn't there. 

Then Matt flipped again the Camera to the CAM 07 and found Springtrap stood beside the Arcade Machine. 

"There he is" said Matt while he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 12. He found that the vent still sealed. 

"At least the vent still sealed" said Matt whole he flipped again the Camera to the Attraction Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 07 and he still found that Springtrap stood beside the Arcade Machine. 

"He's not moving" said Matt. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. Indicated that Springtrap Moved to the other room. 

"Now, he's Moved" said Luke. 

Then the Camera recovered again and then Matt flipped the Camera to the CAM 08 and found nothing there. 

"Nothing" said Matt. 

Then he flipped back gain to the CAM 07 and found Phantom Chica's face replaced the Display in the Arcade Machine. 

"Oh no.....be prepared for the..." Matt interrupted while he felt the Camera Monitor closed forcefully. Then they both Nightguard turned their head to the Doorway and then they found Phantom Chica walked fast to their face while she also let out a loud screeched sound to the both Nightguard and the Nightguard screaming in horror and then she's disappeared from their vision. The alarm inside the Office started to blared again. 

"I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE THE PHANTOM ATTACKING US LIKE THAT!" said Matt while he opened the Camera Monitor again. 

"NEITHER WOULD I" continues Luke. 

Then Matt started to searched for the Springtrap. He didn't know of the Springtrap has moved to the other room in the Attraction or he's move do one of the Ventilation. Then he found him in the CAM 04. 

"There he is" said Matt. 

"Maybe, you should draw him back" suggested Luke. 

"Yeah, I'll do that" said Matt. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 05 and then he pressed the Play Audio button. The sound of laugh echoed all across the Attraction. 

"At least it can draw him back" said Luke whuke Matt flipped the Camera again to the CAM 04

Then the Camera went to Static again. A moments later, the Camera recovered again and they found that Springtrap didn't stewed by the sound. 

"He's not moving to the CAM 05!" said Matt. 

"What???" ask Luke.

Then the Camera went to Static again. The both Nightguard felt so terrified. 

"This is just 03.18 AM in the Morning!" cursed Matt.

Then the Camera recovered again and they didn't found Springtrap in the CAM 04. Matt frantically flipped the Camera to the CAM 03 but he didn't there. 

"Now...w-where he is now" said Matt in trembling sound. 

Then Matt decided to flipped the Camera to the CAM 05. he found Springtrap in the bottom right corner of the Camera Monitor. 

"He's there" said Matt while he opened his finger to the bottom right corner. 

"Yeah, there he is" said Luke. 

Then Matt immediately flipped the Camera to the Ventilation Camera drawn he flipped the Camera to the CAM 13. Then he pressed the Camera number twice and the sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. While the vent still sealing, the Camera went down. 

"Damn...the Camera went down" said Matt. 

Like immediately turned his head and then he grabbed the Maintenance Panel and then he pressed the Camera System. Then the sound of beep echoed again all across the Attraction. Then the Camera has been rebooted. 

"The camera rebooted!" said Luke. 

Then Luke dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he got jumpscared by Phantom Freddy. Made Like fell to the ground while the Phantom let out a loud of screeched sound. The alarm in the office started to blared again. Like immediately stood up and then he reached the Maintenance Panel and then he pressed the Ventilation and the sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. 

"What was that?" ask Matt while he still watched every Springtrap Movement. 

"Phantom Freddy" Luke replied shortly. 

Then the sound of beep gone and then Luke dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he joined Matt to watched the Camera Monitor. 

"Where is he now?" ask Luke. 

"He's in the CAM 08" replied Matt. 

Then Matt flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and he found Phantom BB blocked the vision. 

"Be ready!" ordered Matt while the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and then the both Nightguard saw the Phantom BB stood in front of them and then he jumped right at them both while he also let out a loud screeched sound and made the both Nightguard screaming in horror again. The alarm in the office started to blared again. Luke immediately turned his head to the Maintenance Panel and he got surprised by the Phantom Foxy jump right at his face again  whole he also let out a loud screeched sound, made Luke screening on Horror again. Then he heard Matt shouted to him. 

"LUKE, BE PREPARE!" said Matt. 

Then he for jumpscared again by Phantom Chica while she also let out a loud screeched sound. Once again made Luke screaming in horror. 

"ANY MORE???" said Luke in high pitched sound while he reached the Maintenance Panel and rebooted the Ventilation. The sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. Then the sound of beep gone and then Luke immediately dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he watched the Camera Monitor again with Matt. 

"Okay, now you have to watched the Camera Monitor and I'll reboot the system. You have suffered enough" said Matt while he tapped his hand in his Co-worker shoulder and then he started to laughed. Luke also started to laughed.

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the CAM 08 and found Springtrap stood at the hallway. 

"How if I draw you back to the CAM 09?" said Luke while he stared to flipped the Camera to the CAM 09 and then he pressed the Play Audio button and the sound of laugh echoed all across the Attraction. Then Luke flipped the Camera to the CAM 11 and then he sealed the vent. As soon as the sealing process completed, the Camera went to Static again. 

"I'm already prepared your arrival at CAM 09" said Luke while he grinned darkly. 

Then the Camera recovered again and the both Nightguard saw Springtrap stood at the bottom left corner of the Camera Monitor. Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"Now, where is he going?" said Luke who he flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 11. Then the Camera recovered again and the both Nightguard saw Springtrap has crawled into the Vent. 

"There he is" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again and they knew that Springtrap has moved from the Vent and he'll in the CAM 09 again. Luke immediately flipped the Camera to the Attraction Camera again and then the Camera recovered again. They saw Springtrap stood at the bottom left corner of the Camera Monitor. 

"Nah, he's there" said Luke while he grinned darkly. 

The the Camera went to Static again. 

"Now, where he go now?" said Luke. 

"Maybe, he's go to the CAM 10?" said Matt.

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the CAM 10 as soon as the Camera recovered again. They saw that Springtrap in stood in the right Camera Monitor. 

"Yeah, you're right" said Luke.

Then Luke flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 14. Then he sealed the vent. After the vent sealed, the Audio and the Camera went down again. 

"Now, it's my turn to reboot this System" said Matt while he turned his head to the Maintenance Panel and then he found Phantom Foxy stood in the Office again and then he jump right at his face while the Phantom let out a loud screeched sound to Matt. Matt screamed in horror and then the alarm in the Office started to blared again. Matt didn't knew that Phantom Freddy has walked km front of the Office and then a moment later he got jumpscared by Phantom Freddy. The Phantom let out a loud screeched sound to Matt, made Matt one more time screaming in horror. Then he immediately reached the Maintenance Panel and then he pressed at the Reboot All option. The sound of beep echoed again all across the Attraction. Then a moment later, the sound of beep gone and Matt immediately dropped the Maintenance Panel and Immediately watched the Camera Monitor again. 

"So, how's your feel after got jumpscared by that Phantom?" ASK Luke while he started to laughed. 

"I. FEEL. SO. SCARED. AND. NOW. I'M. TREMBLING. GOT IT?" replied Matt whole he hold his anger after got Jumpscared many times. 

Then he started to laughed too.

"You're trembling right now?" ask Luke. 

"Yeah..." replied Matt. 

Then Luke started to laughed again. Then Luke started to flipped the Camera to the CAM 10 and still found Springtrap stood at the right Camera Monitor. Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"Where is he go now?" said Luke. 

Then the Camera recovered again and they both found Phantom BB blocked the Camera Monitor. 

"NOT AGAIN!!!" said Matt. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and then the both Nightguard saw Phantom BB stood in front of them and then he jumped right at them both while he also let out a loud screeched sound, made the both Nightguard screaming in horror again. The alarm in the office started to blared again. Matt immediately tuned his head to the Maintenance Panel and he got jumpscared again by Phantom Freddy. The Phantom let out a loud screeched sound while Matt screaming in horror again. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN THIS PLACE???" cursed Matt while Luke just started to laughed softly. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LAUGH!" ordered Matt. 

Then he grabbed the Maintenance Panel and rebooted the Ventilation. The sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. Then the the beep sound echoed gone and the alarm stopped blared. Then Matt immediately closed the Maintenance Panel and Immediately watched the Camera Monitor again. 

"Okay...now, I just have to call down myself..." said Matt while he inhaling and exhaling his breath. 

"Yeah, you really need a relaxation after this shift" said Luke. "I've never see you in anger like that" 

"It's just...the beginning" said Matt softly. "If one of them jumpscared at me again, I swear I'll punch him down" 

"Wow, take it easy, Matt" said Luke while he tried to call down his Co-worker. Then he watched the Camera Monitor again and they both found that Springtrap not in the CAM 10 again. 

"Where is he now?" said Luke. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the CAM 04 and found Phantom Mangle. Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and the loud broken radio sound echoed all across the Attraction. Then Luke opened the Camera Monitor and found that the Audio Device has broken. 

"I know...I'll reboot the Audio" said Matt. 

Then he turned his head and grabbed the Maintenance Panel and rebooted the Audio Device. The sound of beep echoed all across the Attraction. Then the loud broken radio sound gone while Phantom Mangle also gone. Then the beep sound gone and Matt immediately dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he joined Luke to watched the Camera Monitor again. 

"Where us he now?" ask Matt.

"He's getting close to us now. He's in the CAM 03" said Luke. 

Then Luke pressed the Play Audio button on the CAM 04, hoping Springtrap Moved to CAM 04. But, Springtrap didn't move at all. Then the Camera went to Static again. Luke immediately flipped the Camera to the Vent Camera and he flipped to the CAM 15 and then he seaeled the Vent. When the vent sealing, the Camera recovered again and they both saw saw that Springtrap has crawled into the Vent. Then the Vent has been sealed. 

"Huh, the Vent now have been sealed" said Luke. 

Then the Camera went to Static again. Luke immediately flipped the Camera to the CAM 03 in the Attraction Camera and to after the Camera recovered, they saw that Springtrap has moved am back to CAM 03. Then the Ventilation error written in the Camera Monitor. Matt immediately turned his head to the Maintenance Panel and then he rebooted the Ventilation. Then a moments later, the Ventilation has been rebooted. Then he immediately dropped the Maintenance Panel and then he joined Luke to watched the Camera Monitor. 

"Is he in the CAM 04 now?" ask Matt. 

"No...he's in the CAM 02" said Luke in trembling sound. 

"Are you has played the Audio?"

"Yes, but he didn't follow the sound and I found this something strange"

Luke then pointed his finger to the Poster in the CAM 02, in the left side, where the Freddy Poster placed, now changed into something creepy for both of them. 

"Is that...Springtrap?" said Matt in also trembling sound. "Honestly, I've never encountered something like that before" 

"I dunno" replied Luke. "Maybe, it's Springtrap"

Then the Camera went to Static again. 

"Oh no...he's getting close to us now" said Luke. 

Then Luke closed the Camera Monitor and they both very surprised that Springtrap has stood in the Window in front of their office. 

"Don't open the Camera Monitor and let's pray that Phantom Freddy will not jumpscared at us now and the Ventilation didn't error" said Matt. 

Then the Alarm for the Ventilation started to blared. 

"Oh My God" said Luke. 

"Maybe...this is the end" said Matt softly. 

"Maybe" said Luke. 

Then their eyes started to blinking much. The First blink, the saw that Springtrap doesn't in the Window again. The Second blink, they saw Springtrap peeked his head to the inside of the Office. Then their eyes started to blinking for the third time and then the chime rang across the Attraction. Indicated that their shift has over. 

"System Rebooted Automatically" said a Voice. 

Then the both Nightguard opened their eyes and found themselves still alive. Springtrap not inside the Office anymore. 

"Are we..." said Luke. 

"Yeah...i think we made it" continues Matt. 

Then a sound of Screaming echoed all across the Attraction. Then they walked to the Front Door and then Luke unlocked the Front Door and found that their Boss has stood in the Front Door. 

"Good Morning" greeted Mr. Max. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Max" said the both Nightguard. 

"So, how's your night?"

"Litteraly, pretty intense"

Then the boss took a look at the both closely. 

"Why you both trembling?" ask the Boss. 

"Umm...Nothing" replied Luke. 

"Now, you both go to my office" ordered the boss. 

Then they all walked back into the Attraction and then they all walked inside the Boss Office.  

"Take a seat while I write your both Paycheck" said the boss while he sat in his chair. 

Then the both Nightguard took a seat in the chair. 

Then the Boss handed the Paycheck to the Nightguard. 

"This is from you, Like and this is for you, Matt" 

"Thank you sir" said the Both Nightguard. 

Then they both took a look at their Paycheck. 

 

Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 

Workers Paycheck 

Number of Paycheck: 2600. Date: August 23rd 2014

Pay This to the Order of: Luke McKinley 

Worker Rank: Nightguard 

Amount of Salary: $150 (One Hundred and Fifty Dollars) 

Work Time Summary 

Standard Work Time: 0 Hours (0×0 Days) 

Overtime: 6 Hours (6×1Days) 

Memo: Promoted into the Dayshift Guard! Congratulations! 

 

Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 

Workers Paycheck 

Number of Paycheck: 2601. Date: August 23rd 2014

Pay This to the Order of: Matt LeBlanc 

Worker Rank: Nightguard 

Amount of Salary: $250 (Two Hundred and Fifty Dollars) 

Work Time Summary 

Standard Work Time: 0 Hours (0×0 Days) 

Overtime: 6 Hours (6×1 Days) 

Memo: You'll be back to the Dayshift Guard again! 

"Luke, congratulations! You've been promoted into the Dayshift Guard!" said the Boss. 

"Wow, congratulations!" continues Matt. 

"Thank you sir and Matt" replied Luke. 

"From now on, you'll be work with a salary of $275 per week and you'll be work with Matt" said the Boss. 

"Oh really? Thank you sir! At least, I don't have to meet other people new" said Luke. 

Then they all started to laughed. 

"Okay, you'll be work from Monday, okay?" ask the boss. 

"Definitely!" replied Luke. 

"Okay, see you both next Monday!" said the boss. 

Then the both Nightguard stood from their chair and walked out for their Boss office. 

"I just can't believe that I'll work with you again!" said Luke. 

"Yeah, me too" said Matt. 

Then they has been walked out from the Attraction. 

"So, see you in the Monday!" said Luke. 

"Yeah, see you in the Monday!" replied Matt. 

Then they both went to their home. 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made it! Luke and Matt now work as a Dayshift Guard at Fazbear's Fright. Maybe, I'll write the Next Part in the next 6 months after the Fourth Game released on October 31st 2015
> 
> As Always, thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> Info for the Next Work: I'll write a Preview for my Next Work. I want all of your Opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry if there's any wrong Grammar in the story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English! 
> 
> Any Comments will be appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
